galalunian rebel
by kingofheroes90
Summary: a present for their year long anniversary on earth, had gone awry, and as a result illana princess of galaluna, is sent to a galaxy far far away, after seeing a village almost torched by an empire trying to gain control of the galaxy, she joins the rebel alliance as her way of trying to find her way home, but the evil empire seeks to destroy the woman of the outside


Galalunian rebel

Chapter 1

Welcome to the galaxy far far away

STAR WARS

GALALUNIAN REBEL

After the clone wars, the jedi of old in their ignorance have been distracted by an enemy that has been playing both sides in this war after 2 of his minions are killed he releases his secret plan to destroy the jedi, placing blame on the jedi for starting the war to take over the republic and with 90% of the old order killed and the vile lords of the sith complete darth bane the ancient lord of the sith's 1000 year plan to rule the galaxy and complete the revenge oif the sith.

The newley formed rebel alliance formed to free the galaxy, from the evil galactic empire, the rebel alliance is still taking a few beating despite have the return of its leader starkiller, and former rebel network leader ahsoka tano back in the rebellion. They're still having perils trying fight against the empire. Even with a few surviving jedi joining the alliance

Hope may soon arrive from the help of an unknown planet far from their own galaxy, even the force wonders if, the events that will have this help the galaxy free itself from the empires oppression. As one day the hero from this planet will bring technology from her own galaxy may ether help the alliance bring fourth the one called the new hope, and the return of the lightside

{ planet earth}

It was a normal day in Sherman Illinois, in the two floor house like any other, a woman, no older than 18 with blonde hair pointed up, black eyes, wearing blue striped purple summer shirt with one shoulder, black jean shorts, and flat footed shoes, with a lavender neckerchief around her neck. Was sitting on her sofa, out of boredom, as she was watching love the coopers even though its summer, eating nachos.

Until her a device rings, she lifted up her wrist, and the watch looking alien in origin, she pressed the button, "hello?" the girl said, coming out of the boredom, "illana come quick!, octus just made an invention." Said the girl on the other line,

"be right there asami!" she hung up and went outside.

{ go city Colorado)

A flying suit of golden robot was flying over the air of go city, until it reached the g3 laboratory, then when the robot landed, on the pavement, and right their the robot changed to illana, and their she she was greeted by old friends,

A woman in her late teens, wearing a purple top, with raven black hair, violet eyes, and black jeans with green and black boots, came out to greet her friend.

"illana! Over here!" said the woman, illana turned to see the woman,

"sam!" she hugged the woman, "haven't seen you in a while"

"only two weeks, oh and theres a surprise inside, c'mon"

Then they walked inside the laboratory, it was dark, not getting it, illana turned to sam, "whats going on?" asked illana

Then the lights turned on, and sounds of party horns flared.

"surprise! Happy 2 year anniversary! On earth team titan!"

"you guys!" illana smiled. And all in the room, are a pale skin late teen man, wearing blue shirt, black jeans, and black shoes,

Another is a man square like body, with a short brown haircut, wearing a white top shirt, and brown pants,

And another woman behind him, has orange hair, a magneta strap shirt,along with knee length white cargo pants, and gladiator high heels,

"oh you planned all this!" asked illana

"yeah, figure to honor the heroes who help the leader form the team, especially the heart of the team." Illana turned to see a woman with black hair, and gold green eyes, wearing a red and grey business suit and short heels, walked in.

"the rest of the team will be here in 12 minutes, until then, we also have a surprise for team titan, come!" said asami

Once following asami, the went through 3 doors to the right and one to the left, and until, they reached the lab,

Then asami turned to her friends, "illana, how long has it been since you sent the message to your home world?"

"2 year ago. And still no response Why?" asked illana.

Asami open the door, and their and flipped the light switch, and their team titan, saw a portal looking device. And all three looked in confusion.

"it's a new portal device, designed to take you anywhere, but in 2 years tops it will replace the null void or even take you to galaluna. But for now it can only take you country to country, while team avatar uses the spirit portal to get back to our planet."

While talking away, they're unaware the two figures are watching.

"mine if we see a demonstration ?"

Asami nodded her head

As she pressed a few buttons, I turned on it showed, an image of paris, with the effiel tower in the background.

As illana came closer to see the portal

A boom sounded, as the others turned to see whats going on, and out of the smoke, came two men one with black hari, green eyes, and a string mustache, wearing a grey suit, with black boots anf gloves holding two batons, another with blonde hair, a pointed nose wearing a black uniform of what lance had on galaluna.

"the high ruler of mutrad sends you a message theirs no way to lead your rebellion on your home world,!" said the mand in grey

Everyone gasps at the intruders,

"baron, lieutenent!?" all shouted

"guessing the traitor modula sent you too?" said octus

"you caught us, but since modula wanted the machine destroyed" said baron.

"and cannot let you destroy thelast of the equalist, especially you asami, you bending loving traitor!" said the lieutenant

"how long are gonna keep that lie alive?" said asami

"as long as it takes!" then they start the attack, everyone parpare for battle as asami slips on her electric glove and grabbed a red and grey ball, asami as swatted by baron's black version of the manus suit, the force was only enough to knock her out, but it caused her her stuff to fall close to the portal, as the lieutenant, was fighting sam, and sam summoned her vines to fight him, but as lance trying to fight baron, lance got the upper hand, but then baron escaped his grip and tossed him, but it toss him the the controls to the portal , and like that the portal has gone haywire, as sam got grabbed lieutenant with her vines and threw him, it was intended to be across the room, but her got suck up by the portal. As everyone tries to hold on for dear life, baron while still fighting lance as three books and the glove and and the ball got sucked up, baron catches lance in a hold.

"as they say, hasta la vista baby!" as he threw lance, illana sees this and and switched to her corus armor, and flies to save lance, as lance was grabbed and tossed by illana away from the portal , but illana didn't pay attention from the portal and got sucked in.

All was heard is illana screaming, just as the awaken asami was trying to shut off the portal, and when all was calm,

Lance stared at the portal and screamed as he realized illana was gone

"nooo!":

( location unknoiwn, )

Illana was falling through the horizon, as she was screaming, when she was finally reaching the end of the tunnel.

(LOTHAL)

And their illana fell throught along with a book, the ball, and the electric glove.

And as illana collected herself, luckly a backpack came with her.

"holy cow where am i?" she said as she was looking on the landscape, of grass and pointed rocks,

She then thought to contact her friends through her watch, "lance! Come in?" and all she hears is static, she then tries to get the others on the line "kim!, octus!, Kimmy!, Ron!, Danny where are you?!"

It was the she realized she was on another planet, as she began to walk on the planet she got an eerie feeling through her spine, and then when she looked up she saw pyramid shape ships followed by fighters, that look like eyeballs, with square wings

"looks like were not in Sherman anymore?!" said illana


End file.
